When Two Worlds Collide
by Faith22
Summary: Saruman's attempt to get rid of the Fellowship lands Legolas in our world. It's a bad summary, but please R&R despite it!
1. The Wrath of Saruman

Author's Note; Just a little note to anyone who is reading this story, although I have read the Lord of the Rings Books and seen the movies about ummm… a bizillion times (yes I have too much free time!), I am not going to follow the story to the letter- so please don't kill me if I take a few liberties with the story…ok, maybe A LOT of liberties! Enjoy! 

Chapter One- The Wrath of Saruman

A black horde of cackling birds surrounded a tall thin man as he stood on the top of the tower of Isengard and surveyed the lands around him being reduced to blackness. He sneered cruelly as he heard the moans of the trees as their roots were ripped from the ground. But as he listened to the winged messengers around him the sneer slowly faded from his gaunt face. 

"The hobbit still bears the ring, but is accompanied by who…?" a rather large bird landed on his staff and crowed loudly at Saruman the white. "Two men…" he repeated. His sharp mind flashed quickly and he spoke aloud to himself, his melodious voice dripping with sarcasm "That would have to be the great Lord Aragorn and…. someone from Gondor….a warrior of some kind," the bird on his staff squawked "he carries and horn and a shield? It must be the Lord Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor. Hmmm…they might pose a problem…who else?" The large bird flapped its wings and crowed again. "An elf and a dwarf..? Well I'm sure I can get rid of them if they don't kill each other first!" he laughed harshly. "And there are three more hobbits?" he laughed again "they'll probably die of hunger by the next sunrise…But you said there was nine in the fellowship….who is the ninth?" the bird shifted it's weight nervously and choked out another harsh cackle. Saruman's eyes flashed and his normally placid face twisted into a scowl. "Gandalf…I should have know the hobbit lover would do anything to help those pesky little vermin!" His face suddenly relaxed into a chilling smile. "It is of no concern. The fool can do nothing against my power. Who is Gandalf the Grey to challenge Saruman the White! He will be eliminated along with the others…leaving that poor little halfling all by himself- alone and exposed- powerless against me. The ring is as good as mine!" With that he hit the bird off of his staff, killing it instantly as it stuck one of the tall stone pillars that crowned the head of Orthanc. Saruman paid no attention to the death of such a trivial creature and began to chant, slowly at first and then faster and faster, his tone cold and frightening. The very earth quivered under him, the bitter majesty of his voice calling out the evil incantations only a very powerful wizard would know and be strong enough to use. The orcs below stopped what they were doing and looked up in fear at their master. If they had a heart they might feel sorry for the poor souls who had sparked the wrath of Saruman.

Ok, well that's the first chapter, soon to be followed by a (hopefully) better chapter! Please review….but just remember that this is my first crack at this fan fiction thing, so go easy on me! I will appreciate any suggestions you guys have but try not to rip me to shreds!


	2. The Earth Breaks Apart

Author's Note: I didn't say this before, and I'm not sure if I even really have to, but to avoid a lawsuit I'll say it anyways! I'm not Tolkien and none of the LOTR characters belong to me, yadda, yadda, yadda… and now on with the story!

Chapter Two- The Earth Breaks Apart

The Fellowship of the Ring wearily made its way amongst the out-cropping of stones that seemed to stretch for miles ahead of them. They had been walking for seven days now with very little rest and the hard lifestyle was slowly beginning to wear them all down. 

"Hold!" shouted Gandalf from the front of the line. "We will rest here for a few minutes." The Hobbits gratefully slumped to the ground and tried to slow their breathing so that it was not so labored. Gimli leaned on his axe. He too was grateful for a break, but he would not show any weakness in front of an elf so he forced himself to stand. Legolas, on the other hand was not tried at all. In fact he wanted to push on and cover more ground before night came upon them. A shadow had crept into his mind and his heart. He felt as though something was about to happen at any moment that would disrupt their journey and their mission. He was about to go speak to Gandalf about his concerns when his elfish senses suddenly became aware of a tremor in the earth. He swiftly bent down on one knee and listened intently. Aragorn seeing his movement called out,

"What do you hear Legolas? Orc feet?" The rest of the fellowship turned to look at the elf prince, his body perfectly still and poised for action.

"Nay," he finally spoke "The earth seems to cry out to me, as if it is being torn apart…and it's beginning to get louder." True to his words the others began to hear a distant rumbling. Legolas leapt to his feet. "It's about to burst! Be on your guard!" Everyone jumped to their feet and looked around them apprehensively.

"This is the devilry of Saruman!" Gandalf growled, his staff pointed to the ground, which had begun to quake. Suddenly it burst open like a seam and began to steadily grow. The fellowship sprung back from the chasm, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Gimli and Sam on one side and Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gandalf on the other. The earth lurched violently and everyone was momentarily thrown to the ground. They slowly stood, trying to get their bearings as the ground rocked, and it was then when Sam realized his leg had become jammed in between two sharp rocks in the ground. The others froze and watched in horror as the crack in the earth spread out towards him as he struggled to free himself.

"Sam!" Frodo called out, his voice cracking with emotion and fear. He jumped forward to save his friend but stopped when he saw Legolas leap agilely over the chasm. In one swift movement he freed Sam's foot, jerked him to his feet and shoved him forward. It was not a moment to soon-for Sam. Another earth spasm caused them to fall to the ground again, and Legolas was thrown backwards into nightmarish pit. The fellowship looked up in disbelief as one of their own fell into shadow, his slender body tumbling over and over, his blond hair flashing in the cold, gray light that filtered into the endless dark. As suddenly as it had started, the earth ceased its convulsions, as if it was waiting for a victim and now quieted it's rage when it's blood thirst had been satisfied.

What will happen next? Chapter 3 is coming soon so stay tuned! (R&R please! I wanna know how I'm doing…and if anyone is reading at all!)


	3. When Two World's Collide

Author's Note- ok, I realized that my thing was set to only accept authorized reviewers- sorry to anyone unauthorized who tried to review, but was unable to! I fixed it, so if you wanna review now, go for it! (PLEASE!) Any ways, here's chapter three for ya, and this is where it gets interesting! Elf + 2003= chaos! MUAHAHA!….sorry lol!

Chapter Three- When Two Worlds Collide

Just when he thought the endless whirling darkness would never end, it suddenly did. Legolas landed hard on his stomach and the wind was knocked right out of him. He lay there for a while, trying to catch his breath and slow his mind, which seemed to have continued spinning, even after he had stopped. When he stopped having to force himself to breath and the ringing in his ears had quieted, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. His acute elfish senses where quickly thrown into gear and he tried to discover where he was. His first thought was that he had landed amidst another earthquake but he did not feel the earth move, so he ruled out that possibility. He listened to the rumbling and howling around him and wondered what being could make such a sound?

He slowly rose to his feet and readied himself for battle. If Saruman had intended to send him here, it must be a truly terrible place. He saw stone dwellings all around him and seemed to be standing on stone ground of some kind. It was night, but that did not bother him- elf eyes could see in any type of light. What was really disturbing him was that an unnatural light was coming from some place beyond the buildings. He slowly walked forward, all his senses on high alert, towards the light. As he passed between the buildings a putrid odor hit him. It seemed to be coming from a large metal box. This confused him even more. What was this place of metal, stone and stench? He was still pondering this when he stepped out onto a street and was suddenly bathed in the unnatural light he was seeking. He shielded his eyes briefly, allowing himself to adjust to the sudden brightness and then looked around.

The light was coming from large words that seemed to be written in the Common Tongue. The words were mounted on the buildings and people in strange dress walked in and out of the buildings, as if directed by the words. Legolas looked about him in amazement and walked slowly forward. He had never seen anything like this before. The rumbling had gotten louder when he had stepped onto the street and it seemed to be coming from the animals that were speeding up and down the street. A particularly large one caught his eye. It was illuminated from the inside and- to his shock and surprise- there were people inside! He stepped onto the street hoping to get closer and try and save the poor souls in the belly of that great beast. He was distracted by a loud honking sound and turned to see one of the beasts bearing down on him. His instincts worked faster then his thoughts and he jumped into the air and landed softly onto the front of the beast, which halted with a screech below him.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed open the heavy door of The Rock Shop- the music store where she worked, unwillingly. It would have been the perfect job to satisfy her love of music, but she hated the storeowner, who's roving eyes seemed to undress her throughout the day, and her co worker, who shamelessly hit on every male who came into the store- no matter how old, young or disgusting. She took another deep breath, glad to be free of them, for tonight at least. She was about to head home when the screech of car brakes caught her attention. To her amazement, the man illuminated briefly by the car's headlights leapt agilely onto the car instead of being run down- as was the case most of the time. She squinted to get a better look at the figure standing atop the car's hood when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She struggled and kicked but the person holding her was too strong. A man stepped out of the shadows and pointed a gun at her 

"Give us all your money, sweetheart, and we won't hurt you…" he snarled in low, sarcastic tones. She felt sick. Could this day get any worse?

Legolas stood on the beast and looked in confusion at the man that sat inside of it, who was shaking a fist at him and yelling in a language he had never heard before. He couldn't figure out why he was so mad at him when he had just been eaten! He forgot about the man inside the beast when he heard a woman's scream. He looked quickly over at the other side of the street and saw people running away from two men who seemed to be assaulting a woman with a knife. In an instant an arrow was pulled from his quiver, set in his bow and sent flying across the street. He was not aiming to kill and the arrow pierced the one man's forearm, causing him to yelp in pain and drop the knife. He clutched his arm and ran down the street screaming, the arrow's shaft visibly sticking out. 

She chose this time of distraction to elbow the man holding her hard in the stomach. He grunted and let go of her. She sprung free and tried to run away. He growled and grabbed her, throwing her hard into the brick wall next to them. She slid to ground and covered her head and prepared herself for another attack, but Legolas was already there, standing in between the girl and the beefy looking man. 

The mugger was surprised for about two seconds and then launched himself at the elf. Legolas stopped him short with a swift uppercut, followed by a kick that landed squarely in the middle of the man's chest. The man staggered, bent over and tried to catch his breath. He looked at Legolas, who stared back coolly, daring the man to make another move. He drew another arrow from his quiver and aimed it at the man. Deciding that this was a fight he would not win, the man backed away with a muttered

"Freak…" and then ran down the street. Legolas turned his attention to the woman, and seeing that she was a human spoke softly in the Common Tongue.

"Are you injured milady?" She slowly raised her head and stared in disbelief at the person in front of her.

"Oh my God"

Well that's chapter three, hopefully soon followed by another. Sorry if this one kinda sucked, I'm really tired! If you didn't really like it tell me and I'll revise. Please review! I want to know if anyone out there is actually enjoying this story! 


	4. How Did You Get Here?

Author Note: Well thank you to the 2 people who reviewed. I wasn't going to write anymore, but your reviews cheered me up and convinced me to try again! See how reviews make people happy…the rest of you should pay attention! No, I'm just kidding, but seriously, I would REALLY appreciate it if some people would review and help me out- especially with the archery stuff (in case you couldn't tell, I have NO idea what I'm talking about!) Anyways, here's chapter 4….

Chapter Four- How Did You Get Here? 

"Great, just great." She mumbled, "first I'm attacked and almost mugged and then the person who saves me is a complete nut job!" She slowly got to her knees and attempted to stand, Legolas grasped her arm and started to pull her up, but she jerked her arm away. He let go in surprise and stood watching her. When she got to her feet she looked at him. "Look, thank you for what you did just then…but in all honesty people like you kinda creep me out…so just…leave me alone, ok?" 

Legolas looked at her, his hansom features clouded with confusion. 

"Are you implying that elves make you uncomfortable?" She stared at him.

"Wow, you really take this seriously don't you…." Again he looked confused. She sighed "Listen, you just saved my life, so let me give you some advice: you can get yourself a girlfriend without all this Lord of the Rings stuff…" He features suddenly became sharpened 

"Sauron? He has control over this land as well?" She stared at him again and began to think that there was something really mentally ill with him.

"Ok….well I'm gonna head home now" she slowly backed away. "See ya…' suddenly a sharp pain shot through her head from where the mugger had thrown her against the wall. Her vision blurred and she groped out for something to hold onto. Legolas saw that she was about to fall and strode forward to catch her. She felt his arms around her and struggled for consciousness. 

'Get off, I'm alright, don't- don't touch me" he carried her over to a bench and set her down gently on it. He looked at the strange material the bench was made out of and again he was struck by how strange this place was. He stared around him in wonder as she slowly regained her strength, and was stared at equally by the people walking by.

"God, sorry about that." She said to him finally, her head in her hands "This is like, the crappiest day ever." She looked at him "So what's your name when you're not in fantasy world?" He didn't know what she meant by that but answered her question

"Legolas Greenleaf." She shook her head

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Legolas looked at her and felt his normally cool exterior begin to boil

"Milady, I don't who you_ think_ I am, but I am telling you in all honestly that I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." She was caught off guard by his anger, and began to have a crazy, growing suspicion that he might be telling the truth. She swallowed hard and fought to control herself and maintain sanity

" Ok, then how did you get here…I mean, aren't you just a figment of someone's imagination" He looked at her

"What do you mean 'someone's imagination'?" 

"Well…there are all of these books about you and the Fellowship…" he shook his head and appeared puzzled.

"I do not know how to answer you milady. This does not make sense to me either. All I know is that it is the doing of Saruman" He looked around him "Before today I new nothing about world's other then my own." Her mind raced. Legolas, an elf, an elf that she had books about in her room, had somehow traveled from some alternate universe into hers. 

"Oh God! What am I going to do?" she thought in a panic. She noticed the looks they were getting from the people on the street. Her first thought was to get him out of public. She stood up and looked at him

"I don't usually ask guys into my apartment when I first meet them, so don't think I'm a whore or anything, but I think I should get you off the street." He was puzzled at her words, but stood and followed her down the dark street. He did not know if he should trust this human, but she was all he knew in this strange new world. 

There you go! Now press that little 'submit review' button…you know you want to…


	5. A World of Endless Light

Author's Note: OH MY GOSH! I am soooooo sorry about the delay! Wow, I kept meaning to write and then something would happen and I couldn't. SORRY! Hopefully I'll be able to write more often now that things have cooled off a bit…

Thanks a bizillion to all the people who review- you are the ones that encouraged me to continue with this story…and Ill keep writing if you guys keep reviewing…so keep reviewing please! Wow…this has been a really rambly note, so I'm gonna stop now…enjoy chapter 5! 

Chapter Five- A World of Endless Light

As Legolas followed the girl down the dirty, narrow street his hands itched for a weapon. All around him there seemed to be minions of Sauron, just waiting to attack him when he was unprepared in this strange new land. But no matter how much he wanted the feeling of security he got from his bow, or long elfish blades, he dared not draw them out with so many humans around. He saw then reaction he got the last time and did not want to draw any more attention to himself then was necessary. 

But no matter how much he wanted to become invisible, it seemed impossible. As he walked passed the people standing on the street, he could feel their eyes on him. As he came near one group of women, they suddenly called out to him.

"Hey baby! Looking for a good time?" He stopped and stared at them. Never had he seen such foul looking creatures. Hardly human, they seemed, and yet he knew they where by their smell. But he had never seen women like these in any of his travels to human villages. He tensed as they began to walk up to him.

"Well look at him!" a greasy looking blond said in an oily voice when she reached him. "Isn't he cute in his little costume?" She circled behind him and ran her hand across his shoulders "Hey baby, wanna play pretend?" He quickly jerked his body away from her vile touch and looked around for an escape route, but the rest of the women had formed a circle around him. He began to lose his trademark coolness as they drew closer and reached out to touch his slender frame. He had almost gone for his knives when suddenly he felt someone grab his arm and roughly pull him away from the women. It was the girl from before.

"Sorry ladies, this one's spoken for….back off unless you want me to call the cops and get them to end your little business here….". The women sneered, but backed away to the wall. Legolas stood frozen to the spot, but soon was moving again, being pulled in tow by the girl. "A little advice," she said "Do not make eye contact and do not stop moving. People here this early in the morning will eat you alive if you do."

Legolas looked at her "I owe you a debt of gratitude for what you did for me back there." She looked at him and gave him a small smile "It's no problem…I guess we're even." He nodded as if this was an acceptable trade. 

They soon reached a shabby looking building. The girl pulled out some keys and unlocked a door that lead to a narrow staircase. They climbed in silence and came out another door to a dimly lit hallway. The girl lead him to a door marked 507 and unlocked that as well. As she opened the door she said

"Well, it's no palace, but it's home…" Legolas stepped inside and tried not to cringe. It was as dark and dingy as the rest of the building. He slowly looked around and as he noticed all the differences from his own room, he suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of loss and sadness. He walked over to the window and looked out to the street below. The sense of wonder he had first felt when he arrived here was gone and he only felt bitterness to this endlessly loud and harshly bright world. 

"Does it never get dark here?" he muttered to himself

"Not here," said the girl, surprising him. He turned and looked at her. She smiled at him "but there are other places where you can actually see the stars. This particular city though, is called 'the city that never sleeps'" He turned back to the window.

"I'm not surprised" She waited for him to go on but when he didn't she cleared her throat and said

"Well, the couch is there if you want to sleep…tomorrow we'll figure out what to do about getting you home." She paused to see if he was going to say anything. When he continued to remain silent she went on. "If you need anything, I'll be in this room right here," she pointed to a door on her left. He turned and looked and then nodded at her. She nodded back and then left the room. It was 2 in the morning and she was confused and tired. She needed time to rest and think about everything that had just happened to her.

Legolas in the other hand couldn't sleep. He paced the room and thought about his predicament. He needed a way home, and fast. He hoped this human girl would know how to help him, but he doubted it. He doubted anyone in this place would be able to help him. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. He had to face the fact that he could be stuck in this world of endless light forever.

Yay! Now all you have to do is review…hey that rhymes! 


End file.
